Shinning Ray
by Sora-Riku-kh
Summary: Based on the song Shinningray sunged by the lovely Miku Hatsune from Vocaloid. Character death here people
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but my own idea...

* * *

Shinning ray

The memories flash before a pare of sadden amethyst eyes; yet again the eighteen year old duelist cried for the memories of their time together and it brought sadness to his already dying and breaking heart

*Gently, reaching your hand out

To grasp my held out hand

It's a little too quiet during these times, and…

Alongside a ton of memories, and…*

"Funny," Yugi mutter to himself. "Death is coming faster than my friends want it to… and yet the think I should fight it. If only they knew how I truly felt."

Yes, Yugi Moto was dying from a rare illness that he had contain a year ago, a week after Yami went to the after life. Yugi's friends had left for the day; they knew Yugi wouldn't live any longer. Yugi felt sad that he was leaving behind his friends but he knew if they stayed they would only do something to prolong his death.

*Since everything will turn out fine,

Don't be afraid any more

Nor cry any more, I see a*

Yugi looked to his bed side table; it was filed with photo's cards, and flowers; a simple journal laid there, it's paged full of word's, wishes for his friends and loved one's, and the reason why he didn't want to fight the illness. He wanted to rest and have fun, now his time was almost up and the doctors warned him about this. If he went on the same path now he would die at a young age.

"Tonight's my eighteenth birthday. I'll die on my birthday… how weird but I guess it can't be helped now."

The one wish Yugi had for his birthday was to see Yami again. Over the months Yugi knew Yami he had fell in love with him, this only reason he didn't tell the other was because he was scared of what Yami would think of him, now Yugi would see Yami sooner than he thinks.

*Shinning ray and burning red,

Let me give you courage just for now,

One of these days,

The day I'll be returning, shall arrive,

Because this is what I believe in*

Yugi looked back to today, his friends came with food and games for him; it sadden him that he wouldn't be able to play them now but he had a feeling that he would be reborn again and play all kinds of games. He knew when his friends left they cried for him; he sadly smiled for them.

"I'm truly sorry for you guy's. I know how much I mean to you all but I wanted to be free from this cure. I told you all I wasn't afraid of death that I would leave nothing behind." Yugi's voice had left him just hours ago yet he could hear himself talking.

*With any change, it's for sure

That everything will remain as it is,

No matter how much time this scenery it seen

Along with a clock that slowly slipping down,*

Tears started to slide down his face, death was coming for him and fast. He knew that it was time, he was leaving behind them all now and yet he wasn't sorry for the path he had chosen for himself.

"Abiou, why would you choose death?" A voice so familiar said to him.

*What ever I do,

Or even think of,*

"Because, I knew it was my time… are you now sadden by this, Mou hitori no boku?" Yugi answer the voice.

*It's all the same thing,

Someday…*

"Yes but it was your choice to do this. I'm only here to help you to the after life." Yami said to him as he grabs Yugi's small frail hands hand.

*Shinning ray and burning red,

Tomorrow seems so far away now,

I am scared and,

I'm in so much pain,

And I know that these hands won't reach you*

Yugi's turned his head to the window, the clear blue sky was now replaced with the colors of the setting sun, he knew by the time the sun set he wouldn't make it; yet he was happy although he was in pain he felt happy. The one he loved was here with him now and would be with him forever.

*The sky reflected in my eyes now,

Is shinning blue without any clouds;

Finally, what I am sure of now is,

I'll never see tomorrow come again.*

Yugi felt his eye's growing heavy. "Hey Yami, I'm feeling sleepy."

"Then close them." Were the three words he had heard before closing them, never to open again.

*My eyes are staring to feel a little heavy now,

Hey, this little thing of mine,

Thought it's a too small to be a treasure chest,

It hold all of my,

It holds my,

My memories,

All my memories*

Jonouchi, Seto and Mokuba came into the room to see their friend. They did this everyday before school; they walked in to find Dr. Ray in- what was- Yugi's room, Yugi was no were to be seen.

"I'm sorry to tell you three this, but I'm afraid Moto-kun passed away in his sleep. He left this note book behind; he said if he died in his sleep then give this to you all. I am truly sorry for your lost." With the Dr. Ray walked out of the room, giving the space the three teens needed.

*Shinning ray and burning red,

Let me give you courage just for now,

Already my ending

Has come so,

Please understand that I am always here,*

Everyone went to the Moto house, Seto told them they should go there instead of school today and about the note book that Yugi had left behind. Inside of it held all of Yugi's thought's his wishes for his friends and family and the true reason behind his death.

_'I wanted to see Yami again and I know he understands why I am don't this, please don't cry for me, be happy and move on with your own lives; that is all I ask for you. Yami and I will watch over all of you. I'll miss you all my friends…'_

*Shinning ray and burning red,

These days had been full of happiness,

I'll always be,

Watching you from the sky,

I'll watch over everyone I love*

Just as Yugi wished it not one of his friends cried for him, not even when they when to his grave did they shed one tear; they knew Yugi was at peace now it was better that Yugi remand at peace. They knew that when their time came they would see Yugi again.

* * *

R&R people


	2. SOPA IS BACK

MY DEAR DARLINGS THIS IS A WARNING!

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

g1rldraco7

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

InuYoiushi

Ryoucutie4ever

Celty-chan-rpfb


End file.
